


Habits

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Backgroud Dimitri/Dedue, Background Felix/Sylvain, Blue Balls, Dom Dedue, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I mean they're all lowkey fucking so background Lions OT4, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Specifically Felix's blue balls, Sub Felix, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dedue is sick of hearing Felix call Dimitri 'the boar'. Sylvain finally gives him permission to do something about it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Habits

It started from an innocent conversation. He and Sylvain were having tea in the gardens, enjoying the last of the warm summer air as fall set in. That, and ogling Felix and Dimitri, who were currently locked in a rather intense sparring session. Dimitri had long since abandoned his shirt, and Felix’s was coated down the back with sweat. 

Felix stood triumphantly at the end—lording his victory over Dimitri’s head with a verbal jab. Well, Dedue assumed it was a verbal jab, knowing Felix. They couldn’t hear all of his words over the wind, but  _ boar  _ caught his ear immediately. By the expression on Sylvain’s face, he’d caught it too.

“I thought you said you were going to handle that.”

“I tried, but he won’t listen to me.”

He blinked slowly. “Your job is to make him listen.”

Sylvain only answered with a passive shrug.

Dedue shook his head. “You let him get away with far too much.”

“Well if you think you can handle him, then be my guest.”

He paused, waiting for Sylvain to rescind the offer or indicate that he had been kidding, but when he met Dedue’s puzzled expression he did not budge.

“Seriously, if you think you can stop him then go ahead.”

Oh, how Dedue intended to take Sylvain up on that offer. Felix was the type to need a firm hand, and Sylvain was always far too permissive with him. Felix misbehaved not because he wanted to, but because he knew he could get away with it. And—judging by the growing frustration he’d been exhibiting the past week—because he wanted to be punished for it.

Dedue had been dying to give him what he wanted, but he did not want to overstep any bounds. They all slept together, but Sylvain doted on Felix and might not take kindly to Dedue’s brand of punishment… but, well, if he had permission...

So it was simple. All he had to do was wait for Felix to slip up, and slip up he always did. A few days later they had a meeting, something routine, mundane, and boring, and just at the end Felix slipped up and called Dimitri ‘boar’ yet again. Such a nasty habit, had Sylvain been doing his job properly then they would have broken him of it years ago.

He trailed after Felix as soon as Dimitri dismissed them all, letting the insult slide as he always did. He waited until they were mostly clear of other people before he grabbed Felix by his fluffy hood and dragged him into Dimitri’s bedroom.

“Hey!” he snarled, kicking his legs as Dedue threw him in, then blocked the door with his frame so he couldn’t escape.

“What do you want, dog?”

“You are not to refer to his majesty by that nickname anymore.”

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it, punish me?”

“Exactly.”

Felix tried to brush past him, but Dedue firmly grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him by the collar of his turtleneck toward the bed. With a firm hand against his back, he shoved him down flat, face first onto the bed.

He watched Felix’s whole body tense, shudder, and then relax when he realized Dedue was being serious. He did not try to run again, but he did shoot a defiant little glare over his shoulder as Dedue pulled his pants down to his knees.

Felix tried to get his hands under his chest, to bring himself up to a more respectable position on his hands and knees, but Dedue knotted his fingers in the back of his hair and yanked.

“Ah! Fuck!”

“I did not tell you to move.”

“Fuck you!”

Felix tried to scramble to his hands and knees again, but Dedue placed one hand on his back and pushed down to keep him on his stomach. With his other hand he deftly untied the ribbon holding his long hair back and wrapped it around his wrists tightly, binding his arms behind his back so he couldn’t pull another stunt like that. He’d been worried that the tie wouldn’t be long enough, but he supposed he always had some extra restraints in the bedside table just in case.

With that he grabbed Felix by the ankles and dragged him back toward the edge of the bed, so his feet were planted firmly on the ground, ass raised high in the air, face still pressed into the sheets. He sputtered and spat out strands of hair that had fallen across his mouth in a beautiful mess, face red and humiliated from the rough treatment. But, despite his objections, Dedue could see his already stiff cock between his legs.

He slid his hand down between them to tease him, before pulling it back and delivering a harsh slap to his ass. Felix tensed, hissing between his teeth. Dedue revelled in the way his white handprint blossomed red against his skin.

“Sylvain is far too gentle with you, so I suppose it will be up to me to teach you respect.”

He delivered another slap to the same cheek. Felix’s groan bled into a whimper, and just the beginnings of a moan.

“Are you going to stop calling Dimitri ‘the boar’ now?”

“No,” he growled between his gritted teeth, but the sound was cut short by another whimper as Dedue struck him again, this time on the unblemished cheek.

“Now?”

Same answer. Another smack. This time, Felix did moan.

“I can go for as long as necessary.”

“You’ll be going for a long time then, dog.”

_ Smack. _

Felix tried to squeeze his legs together, but Dedue kicked his heels apart again. His cock was already leaking precum, something he seemed keen on hiding.

Why hadn’t he asked to do this sooner? Dimitri was fun, and he loved him dearly, but if there was a bratty bone in his body then he’d broken it long ago. Felix was a new project, a new test.

He kept him bent over the edge of the bed until his legs quivered too violently to hold himself still, and even then he did not concede. He went limp, a passive protest, as Dedue sat on the edge and dragged him over his lap so they could continue.

Dedue had lost count, but he was beginning to worry that Felix’s stubbornness would outlast what his body could take. He panted, tears in his eyes. His entire ass was bright red, and Dedue had started moving lower to the backs of his thighs for fear of breaking skin or doing irreversible damage. His palm, too, was red from the contact, but, just as he was beginning to consider finding the paddle instead, Felix interrupted him.

“W-wait! Fine, I’ll stop! Are you happy now?”

He couldn’t see it, but Dedue let out a silent sigh of relief.

“Very good.”

He moved Felix out of his lap and headed to the bathroom, where he grabbed a bottle of ointment and a wet cloth. He carefully applied the salve and wiped him down, then pulled Felix’s pants back up and unbound his wrists.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” he shifted, clearly uncomfortable because he was clearly still hard and his pants did not mask it well at all. His tone was the same aggressive, but his body language said the opposite. He knelt, hands at his side, head bowed ever so slightly.

Progress, and so soon. Dedue’s heart swelled with pride.

“You expect me to reward you for misbehaving? No, but perhaps next time… if you’re good.”

He wanted to. He wanted to bend Felix back over the bed and take his bright red little ass, but they were still in a delicate place for the moment. So he contented himself with watching Felix shuffle unsteadily out the door, shooting a glare behind his back as he went.

Yes, he should have done this a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on something I'm supposed to be working on.
> 
> Also me: Ok but what if Deduelix
> 
> Soooo guess which one I spent my afternoon doing?


End file.
